


Tangled in the Thread

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hanamiya mellowing out, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: This is the (dirty dirty) extra chapter ofRed Spider Thread, which I announced at the end of it.It is set roughly a year after the events at the end of Red Spider Thread. Kuroko turns 18 and he decides to take the next step in his relationship with Hanamiya.





	Tangled in the Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry this took longer than expected but unfortunately my computer broke down at the end of last year and I was without means of posting fic here for about a month. Hopefully I was able to make it worth the wait, though.
> 
> Thank you so much to all the readers and especially those who left kudos and comments on Red Spider Thread. Your kind words really helped me to keep going - both in terms of writing and sometimes in terms of life as well. I wish you all a great 2018!

The year after the big party with the Generation of Miracles, most of the Uncrowned Kings, Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi, Kuroko’s birthday did not fall on a weekend, so celebrations with friends would have to wait until the weekend following it. The weekend preceding it had been claimed by his family. The night of his birthday though, brought a visitor to his house.

 

His grandmother had already gone to bed, being an early riser and sleeper and his parents had also retired not too long ago, considering both of them would have to get up early for work in the morning. So he went downstairs to open the door when he saw a figure approaching the house even before his phone buzzed with a message.

 

“Makoto!”

 

“Yo. Tetsuya.” Hanamiya was leaning against the wall next to the door. He was wearing a long coat and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. Kuroko shivered a little when the cold air from outside hit him and he closed the door behind the other quickly.

 

They didn’t greet each other properly until they were in Kuroko’s room.

 

It was easier to wrap his arms around the other when there were fewer clothes in the way and when they were in private. Not like his family didn’t know at this point but Kuroko still felt better keeping things behind closed doors. He wondered whether Hanamiya had any preferences but so far the other had never mentioned anything in that regard. And Kuroko knew for a fact that the other’s mother had known about the two of them for quite a while. So the other most likely did not mind or left it to Kuroko’s own judgement.

 

“I’m glad you were able to come over.” Kuroko smiled after a few kisses.

 

“Are you going to get all sentimental on me again? Please spare me. I think I have reached my limit for this kind of crap for the day,” Hanamiya grumbled and seemed about to launch into a complaint about all the idiots surrounding him at his university but he was stopped before he could even start. His eyes widened and he let out a soft ‘oof’ when Kuroko shoved him down onto the bed and then proceeded to climb into his lap.

 

Kuroko threaded his fingers into the other’s raven hair. “Here’s a birthday wish, Makoto.”

 

“Mh?” Apparently the look in Kuroko’s eyes was effectively silencing all other complaints the other might have had. Hanamiya could tell Kuroko was up to something.

 

“Let’s do it. All the way.” Kuroko didn’t beat around the bush.

 

Hanamiya frowned. “Tetsuya, are you-”

 

“It’s past midnight...now.” The clock on his bedside table jumped to the ciphers 00:00 just as he spoke. “So that officially makes me 18.” Kuroko stated as a matter of fact. “That’s what we agreed on, right?” It hadn’t really been an ‘official’ agreement. More of an unspoken one. Of course they had experimented with other things and had had something that would be classified as sex with each other before - they were adolescent boys in the height of puberty after all - but there had been no more than touching so far.

 

The most they had done had been not too long ago on Hanamiya’s birthday. Kuroko had gotten bold and had sucked the other off, which had blown Hanamiya’s mind a little - according to Hanamiya himself. So to Kuroko, this was not something that had come out of the blue. It was the natural next step.

 

“You can be surprisingly impatient sometimes.”

 

“You can be surprisingly predictable sometimes.” Kuroko countered.

 

Hanamiya wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and then murmured against his collarbones, “You won’t be able to walk very well. Needless to say play basketball.”

 

“Don’t need to,” Kuroko replied and wiggled away a little to have enough space to take off Hanamiya’s shirt and pull it over the other’s head. The other let him do it without any resistance at all. “I retired from the team officially during the break.”

 

“You were planning on this,” Hanamiya noted but there was no surprise in his voice.

 

“You clearly had the same thing in mind, or you’d be more surprised.” Kuroko deadpanned.

 

Hanamiya sighed. “We know each other too well. And you know that as well as I do.” He pulled Kuroko’s pyjama top off and then proceeded to flip their positions so he could shove Kuroko down onto the mattress. “Do not complain to me afterwards.”

 

Kuroko was unphased by the slightly rough handling. “I won’t.” Then Kuroko added with a soft smile, “And you know, even if I had to play basketball tomorrow, I want this. I want you.”

 

That seemed to run in a few doors inside of Hanamiya. For a brief moment, a multitude of emotions flickered through the other’s eyes but they disappeared again soon as Hanamiya locked them up inside again. Maybe to resurface later. Maybe. Eventually.

 

“Let’s stop talking because you really don’t know what you’re saying, Tetsuya.”

 

They attacked each other with lips teeth and tongue now that they were both bare chested. At the back of his mind Kuroko noted that Hanamiya was doing a lot more than himself - the other was not letting him do too much. Maybe this was Hanamiya’s way of making this about Kuroko, about making this a present to him. It was just like the other to care about things like that.

 

But Kuroko wouldn’t let the other do all the work. They had established long ago that their relationship was about giving and taking and about mutual benefits, pleasure and satisfaction. Among other things of course.

 

So whenever Hanamiya left an opening, Kuroko would use it. Unfortunately Hanamiya knew how to move out of his reach again, so Kuroko did not get the satisfaction of coaxing more unguarded reactions out of the other. Hanamiya’s defenses came down a lot easier and faster when he was in the midst of pleasure.

 

Right now, Hanamiya was focused, though. He was slicking his fingers with lube and was rubbing them against Kuroko’s entrance. Despite himself, Kuroko made a soft needy sound.  Hanamiya raised an eyebrow when he slid a finger into Kuroko. “You.”

 

“I just finished taking a bath when you came,” Kuroko answered as if that explained everything. Despite his actions, it was a little embarrassing to say out loud that he had prepared himself.

 

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” Hanamiya murmured and then pushed in a second finger, making Kuroko writhe a little bit. “That’s kind of hot.”

 

Kuroko groaned. Not just because what Hanamiya was doing was making him feel good but because the other was taking his sweet time doing everything now just because he knew that it would annoy Kuroko, to say the least. Hanamiya loved to bait and tease. That was no secret. And in his current position, Kuroko unfortunately had no means of fighting back. He would get back at the other eventually, though. Kurokos did not forget.

 

He could feel Hanamiya’s long, skilled fingers inside of him, going in and out again, stretching him for what was still to come later. Kuroko knew this was necessary and it was done especially for his sake but that did not make waiting any easier.

 

It almost sounded like a sigh of relief when he felt Hanamiya pulling his fingers out again.

 

Hanamiya wasn’t done with making him wait yet, though. Kuroko was made to watch as the other rolled on a condom and then proceeded to stroke himself a little - supposedly to spread more lube over his cock but Kuroko knew it was mostly for show. The fact that the other kept giving him little glances and that satisfied grin on the other’s lips told him that much.

 

For a while he held the other’s gaze but then he decided not to humor Hanamiya any longer and he closed his eyes and turned his head up again. A dangerous move as it turned out because he could no longer see what the other was doing now, where he was moving.

 

When Kuroko felt the tip of Hanamiya’s cock rubbing against his ass, a rush of adrenaline shot through his body. So far, things had been in more or less familiar territory but from here on out, it would be a completely new world. The anticipation mixed with a little fear - fear of the unknown.

 

His muscles clenched and he seemed unable to will himself to relax by himself.

 

Hanamiya, having noticed that, pressed him deeper down into the mattress and entwined their fingers as he placed one hand over Kuroko’s in the process. It was a gesture of reassurance.

 

The gentleness and love surprised Kuroko a little bit but again, as so many other things this night, it wasn’t unexpected. Maybe these were the feelings that had been stirred by his earlier words. Kuroko’s mind was a little clearer now, so he could think about their implications more.

 

Hanamiya might not have been put first by many if any people in his life.

 

The other’s mother seemed to put work first. The Kirisaki Daiichi Team was close to him but ultimately they too had something or someone else who came in first before Hanamiya.

 

To be more important than basketball to Kuroko was probably almost unbelievable to the other. In all honesty, it was almost unbelievable to Kuroko himself but the words hadn’t just come out, he had meant every single one of them. He couldn’t and wouldn’t lie about his feelings.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Kuroko wiggled his arms free and wrapped them around Hanamiya, pulling the other closer against him - for comfort and for support. For a brief moment, his fingers brushed over the other’s chest and for a moment he could feel Hanamiya’s heartbeat. The other seemed calm and collected outwardly but he was just as nervous as Kuroko was on the inside.

 

The thought more than all gestures helped Kuroko to calm down again.

 

And then Hanamiya started to push inside him. It was a strange and almost uncomfortable sensation at first. His body’s natural reaction was to reject the intrusion but he willed it to accept it, accept Hanamiya into him. The way the other touched him helped his body to relax as well.

 

They took it slow, little by little. It was their first time after all - his first time. So it wasn’t entirely embarrassing to him that he was close to coming by the time Hanamiya was almost fully inside of him at last. When Hanamiya started moving Kuroko tried to hold on for just a little longer but his body wouldn’t listen, so he shivered out his orgasm while Hanamiya had him pinned down onto the mattress. He was still twitching slightly when the other pulled out again.

 

From the corner of his eyes he caught the other removing the condom and wiping himself clean with a tissue. When Hanamiya moved to finish himself off, Kuroko reached out to stop him.

 

“Let me do that.”

 

“Tetsuya-”

 

He pulled Hanamiya back onto the bed and then rolled over to lie on his stomach between the other’s long legs. Placing his hands onto the other’s thighs, Kuroko leaned down to lick a line down the other’s erection. There was a faint artificial fruit aftertaste from the condom but Kuroko didn’t mind it much. His brain was still a little clouded from his orgasm.

 

And his body was still a little limp and sluggish as well. The perfect excuse for why he was taking it slow, why he was taking his sweet, sweet time to finish Hanamiya off.

 

“Payback’s a bitch, huh?” Hanamiya grated out between his teeth. The other was aware that this was what he was getting in return for teasing Kuroko earlier. Good. One of Hanamiya’s hands was holding onto Kuroko’s bedsheets, the other had grabbed a fistful of Kuroko’s hair - but not strong enough to hurt. He was also pointedly not pulling Kuroko forward or otherwise urging the other on. It was an incredible show of self-restraint -  Kuroko had to give the other that.

 

It was also a rare display of ‘fairness’. The realization made Kuroko smile a little.

 

When Hanamiya went over the edge, the other let his head thunk against the wall softly and closed his eyes. Kuroko glanced up and took in his boyfriend’s expression of bliss. It was a pure kind of bliss, a pure kind of emotion. Kuroko thought that it looked good on the other.He wanted to see more of these kinds of expressions on Hanamiya’s face.

 

But that didn’t meant that he wanted the other to change - at least not too much. Sometimes when Hanamiya walked all over other people - verbally of course, not physically or psychologically as of late - it was quite amusing actually. Or satisfying.

 

Kuroko wouldn’t say that he had developed a nasty streak but he had definitely learned to appreciate some of the other’s ‘humor’ a bit more.

 

It was give and take between the two of them. As it should be.

 

And really, as much as he liked to see these kinds of expressions on Hanamiya’s face, he did not necessarily want other people to see the other like this. This was just for him. This was to stay hidden in the darkness where only shadows could go.

 

He had done it unconsciously but when he and Hanamiya had shared a smile while they had been out and about, Kuroko had used misdirection to avert other people’s attention from the other. It had amused Hanamiya to no end of course but the other had seemed rather pleased and appreciative of it later. It was another thing the two of them had in common apart from hating to lose. Sharing some things did not come easy to either of them as well.

 

The only exception being NIgou but that was an entirely different story.

 

“You ran a bath and kept it hot, I assume,” Hanamiya pulled Kuroko out of his reverie. “We’re not sleeping in this mess.” The other got up and then dragged Kuroko up as well.

 

Being carried around his house naked like this would have been utterly mortifying under other circumstances but right now Kuroko couldn’t seem to mind. He agreed with Hanamiya’s sentiment of wanting to be clean before going to sleep as well.

 

Once they were done with their quick shower and bath - the bed was calling invitingly - Hanamiya made short work of the towel, extra sheets and cover Kuroko had put onto his bed in preparation. It didn’t take them long to find comfortable positions either, being more than used to sleeping close to each other by now.

 

Sleep claimed and released them and when Kuroko opened his eyes again, he felt better rested than he thought he would, considering that he had not gotten what would be considered enough sleep the night before. It felt surprisingly easy to wake up - and this was coming from him, who was nowhere near being a morning person.

 

When he reached over to turn off his alarm before it could go off, he blinked at a small gift bag sitting next to the clock. He looked at Hanamiya’s still sleeping form. When had the other...?

 

A small box was inside the bag and inside of it sat an even smaller gemstone. The colour was rather unusual and it reminded him of both his present to Hanamiya the previous year as well as the other’s eyes. Which could only mean one thing.

 

Reaching out, he brushed Hanamiya’s hair out of the way. Sure enough, a blue gemstone appeared behind it, bedded into one of the other’s silver piercings.

 

Kuroko laughed softly and he nudged the other playfully. “I didn’t think you’d be one for something as cheesy as jewelry. Or matching jewelry. Colour me surprised, Makoto. I will make a sap of you yet, I’m afraid?”

 

“Shut up,” Hanamiya cracked an eye open. “And yours isn’t jewelry.” Then he rolled over. “Do not lose it or I will kill you. It’s a diamond.”

 

“I’ll make sure to bring it when we drink together.” Kuroko smiled and then closed the box again before he sat up. He shivered when the cold air hit his bare skin and fumbled for the remote control of his air-conditioner. He was temporary relieved from the cold when a body was pressed close to his, the body head enveloping him as arms came around him.

 

“You got it.”

 

He smiled. “Of course.”

 

Spring rolled around before anyone knew it and with it graduation season.

 

Graduation for Kuroko was a rather low key affair. His family was there, he accepted his diploma and some other honors for his work as the captain of Seirin’s basketball team. 

 

Kuroko had had a different and maybe more important and memorable ‘graduation ceremony’ a while back already. When schedules had finally matched up, he and his friends had come together for a belated celebration of his birthday. This year, it had just been the seven of them of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko had asked Hanamiya and some of the others but they had declined, as had Kagami and other members of the Seirin team.

 

“The paths you walked on together will now separate. You will still be able to come together like this in the future and you will always be connected by the past that you shared but things will be different from how they are now. So this should be a time that you spent together with just them.” Hanamiya had told him upon getting invited.

 

And now, in the middle of another 3-on-3 shuffle match, Kuroko understood why the other had said that. He couldn’t put it into words but he could feel it. And he’d thank the other for it later.

 

When the day came to an end, the six of them - Momoi had taken her leave - stood together on the court and looked at each other. None of them spoke. They had already conveyed all that they had wanted to say to each other during the games they had played. Messages had been sent out and received despite the fact that none of them had spoken a word to each other.

 

Finally, Akashi broke the silence. “Even though our paths will further diverge from now on, we’ll always be united on the court when we play basketball.” The redhead closed their little private graduation celebration. They all exchanged nods and then went their respective ways.

 

Akashi and Midorima were off to prestigious universities of course, trading places as Midorima would go to Kyoto - he was looking forward to being in a spiritual place, Takao had told Kuroko - and he was planning to join the university basketball team there. Along with Takao, who by some sort of miracle, had been accepted into the same university. 

 

Akashi would be returning to Tokyo to attend the management and business course at one of the country’s top universities, one that almost exclusively had sons and daughters from influential families - including the imperial family - in its student body. While the university did not have a basketball team of its own, Akashi had made amends by simply ‘purchasing’ one of the professional basketball clubs and integrating it into his family’s business.

 

Aomine and Kise would be off to the US soon. Aomine, like Kagami, had received an offer to join an NBA team. Kise was going to New York for his modelling career, he had also received offers to participate in a basketball related movie production. He and Aomine were going to live together and both of them had received study grants for an English Language School, so they would also be studying together for the first few months.

 

The biggest surprise was probably Murasakibara. The other was moving to Europe to attend culinary school but also to train with a European basketball club. They had scouted him at one of the Interhigh matches in the summer and he had accepted the offer.

 

Kuroko himself was also off to university. It wasn’t quite as big of a name as Akashi’s or Midorima’s but it was not shabby either. On top of it, it was convenient and familiar.

 

On his first day, his feet carried him past most of the circles and clubs advertising their membership - he had signed up for the basketball team upon arrival, most likely without them noticing - and walked down a corridor which, at this time of the day, was flooded with sunlight. Instead of his eyes, his ears notified him of the presence of another person there with him. He smiled even before he heard the other speak.

 

“The Department of Education is that way. Can’t even find your way around here, idiot?”


End file.
